Dirty Harry
by kristenlynn1
Summary: Things get a little hot after the shooting of Dirty Harry... 2dxmurdoc! My first fanfic, check it out!


**Hiii! This is my first fanfic, it's just a little one-shot (maybe two-shot) to give you all a taste of my writings, I plan on writing more stories later. So, review and comment, let me know what you think! **

The large desert stretched out beyond the horizon; there were no clouds in sight as the hot sun beat down on Murdoc Niccals, Noodle, and Russell. Murdoc growled in frustration.

"Fucking Christ, mates. Couldn't we have gotten a fan at least out here?" Noodle laughed at Murdoc's grumpiness.

"Murdoc-san, we're only going to be here shortly, stop worrying. Plus, the truck has air condition." Murdoc glared at Noodle and shook his head.

"Whatever." He stomped towards the truck, hopping in. Noodle and Russell exchanged a look, and followed after. Russell started up the engine, and started driving through the hot desert.

"Okay, they're going to be shooting 2D right now, they told me wait about two minutes and we'll all take our positions to be on camera, than just drive to their location after that. Got it?" Russell explained. Noodle and Murdoc both shook their heads yes, and checked the time. Murdoc sighed, while he waited for the two minutes to be up. He figured he'd just daydream until then. What to think about though? His mind started to wander to 2D, his best mate. He liked the guy a lot more than he'd ever admit, but no one was ever to know that. He recalled seeing him before they came out here briefly, he had looked great. He was all done up in his costume for the music video "Dirty Harry." Well, not much of a costume if you ask Murdoc, the younger man was shirtless after all. Of course Murdoc wasn't complaining, 2D did look good shirtless. His thoughts began to wander off…

"Murdoc, the two minutes are up, let's go." Noodle told him. Murdoc sighed and hopped up, peeking his head through the roof, and stood on a box to keep him up. He laughed at the young Japanese girl, as she struggled to get up there. He got back down and helped her up, and laughed again as her feet dangled below.

"Thank you, Murdoc." She laughed with him. He smiled; he always had a soft spot for the guitarist.

"Our only job is to really sit here , and look pretty for about 1 minute, Noodle. Easy enough." Noodle nodded in agreement, and looked out along the desert. It really was beautiful, even if there was absolutely nothing out there. It was all just sand, miles and miles of sand. After a minute was up they both hopped back down into the truck.

"They said once we arrived there we'd be done for the day, they said they did all the shooting they needed there."

"Awesome, Russell. I can't wait to get back to Kong."

"Agreed, I miss my Winnebago already." Everyone laughed together, and then sat quietly waiting for their destination. Murdoc figured he could continue his thoughts before they were interrupted earlier. What was he thinking? Ah yes, about 2D. He loved how much the young singer practically worshipped the ground he stepped on. Oh, and don't be mistaken, Murdoc was NOT gay! At least so he told everyone, he just found one bloke slightly attractive. That didn't mean he was gay at all, right? His thoughts were put on hold once again as they arrived at their destination. He looked out the window at 2D who was laughing and playing with the kids. He smiled despite himself at the sight, but quickly cursed under his breath at his actions. Russell had already gotten out of the car to get a bottle of water, but Noodle had noticed Murdoc's strange actions, and stared at him briefly before shaking her head and hopping out. Murdoc finally stood up and exited the vehicle, walking over to 2D and patting him on the back. 2D looked at Murdoc with surprised eyes. Murdoc laughed, and said to 2D, "What? Can't give my best mate a pat on the back for doing good?" 2D's expression went from mildly surprised to complete wide-eyed shock.

"Well, uh, no that's fine. It-it-it's just well; you've never done that before I don't think." 2D muttered to Murdoc. Murdoc laughed again, all the while never removing his hand from 2D's back. 2D had noticed this, as well, and felt uncomfortable at the sudden kindness Murdoc was showing him.

"I guess I'm just in a good mood. Why don't you hang out with me today once we got back to Kong, eh? We could have a few drinks in my Winnebago, Stu." 2D gasped at Murdoc, but smiled and shook his head yes vigorously.

"Stu? You haven't called me that in a while, mate. I'd like to hang out though, like old times!" He smiled his toothless grin, and walked away to go talk to Noodle. Murdoc smiled to himself, he planned on having a fun time hanging out just like old times. Well, almost like old times, he did have a bit of a surprise for Stu. His grin got wider.

Hours later they arrived back at Kong Studios; all exhausted they separated to go to their rooms. Except 2D, who followed Murdoc to his Winnebago. Once they arrived to the door, Murdoc unlocked it and opened the door for 2D to step in. 2D smiled at Murdoc, and practically jumped in from excitement, almost falling over the trash that coated the floors.

"Hey, faceache, watch where you're going!" He said laughing. 2D mumbled an apology and looked down sheepishly. Murdoc laughed again and patted him on his back as he passed by him to retrieve a bottle of whiskey.

"Have a seat, and stop being so fucking awkward. You've been in my Winnebago before."

"Sorry, Muds. Last time I was in here you were yelling at me for being an idiot, remember?"

"Haha, oh yeah. Stop being an idiot." 2D glared at him.

"That's not very nice!"

"I'm not very nice, mate. Get used to it." 2D sighed and walked over to the little love seat in the corner, kicked through trash as he made his way over. He plopped down and put his feet up on the table in front of it. Murdoc gave him an amused expression and walked over with two bottles of whiskey. He handed one to 2D, and took a long swig of his own.

"Thanks, Muds. We haven't done something like this in a long time."

"Yeah, that's why I figured we were due for one. I did miss it." Murdoc took another gulp, and realized what he had just said. 2D smiled his famous grin at him.

"You really mean it, Muds?!" Murdoc sighed.

"Yes, faceache, I meant it, but if you tell anyone I swear to god-"2D flinched back and Murdoc stopped what he was saying.

"Why do you always flinch away from me? Even when I'm not going to hit you."

"Err, I don't know, Muds. It's just kind of a reaction, I guess." 2D looked down at his bottle of whiskey, it suddenly became much more interesting. Murdoc sighed.

"Stu, you don't need to flinch away from me while you're in here."

"I'm sorry, Muds."

"It's alright, faceache." Murdoc studied 2D's face while he looked down at his bottle. He really was a gorgeous man. He had lovely blue hair, soft pale skin, those dark holes for eyes, and his lips…

"Murdoc! What are you doing?" While Murdoc had been thinking about 2D he had leaned in closer to him without realizing. Murdoc smiled at him.

"Oh shut up." Murdoc put down his bottle and put his hand in the back of 2D's head, and pressed his lips against the younger mans. 2D didn't know how to react at first, but when Murdoc's tongue slid against his lips, asking for permission, he didn't hesitate to let the bassist explore his mouth. Their tongues both fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Murdoc's hand slid down the younger man's chest, till he found the hem of his shirt. The bassist broke away from 2D for a second, to pull his shirt off over his head. 2D then helped Murdoc with his shirt, as well. Both shirtless, and slightly out of breath from the kiss, they stared at each other for a moment. Murdoc abruptly stood up, grabbed 2D's hand, and guided him to the bedroom. He pushed 2D onto the bed, and got on top of him, straddling him, and resumed the kiss. 2D ran his fingernails along Murdoc's sides, causing a moan to escape Murdoc's lips. Murdoc broke away once again, running his hands down the singer's chest to his waist. He slowly started to unbuckle 2D's jeans, while 2D stared at him with lust in his eyes. Murdoc slid off of him and pulled his pants down all the way, he stood at the edge of the bed and ran his hands up his leg, hovering right over 2D's erect penis. 2D moaned in frustration, and bucked his hips to try and meet Murdoc's hand. The bassist laughed at 2D's struggle.

"Come on, Muds." 2D said, frowning at the older man.

"Come on, what?" Murdoc said, obviously enjoying this. 2D looked down and sighed, than looked back up at the bassist, meeting his eyes.

"Come on, I need you." At this Murdoc started rubbing the singer's erect penis through his boxers. 2D moaned in pleasure and let his head fall back onto the bed. Murdoc then slowly started to pull down his boxers until finally they were completely off. He slid his hand back up 2D's leg until 2D stopped him with his hand. Murdoc looked at him questionly.

"You lay down now, you're still fully clothed." Murdoc grinned seductively and helped 2D off the bed. 2D stood up and looked down at Murdoc; he slid his hand down the bassist's chest, until he came to his pants. He unbuckled his jeans, and slid them off, along with his boxers. Murdoc stepped out of them, and pushed them to the side. 2D went down on his knees and looked up shyly at Murdoc. The bassist had his eyes fixed on the young man. 2D looked at murdoc's erect dick, and took ahold of it with his hand. He looked back up at Murdoc nervously, and put his mouth on the tip of his dick, still looking up at him. Murdoc let out a low moan, and tilted his head back. 2D then slid his mouth further down on his dick, until he had his whole size in his mouth. He then had his tongue on the underside of Murdoc's dick, while he bobbed his head back and forth along his length. Murdoc placed his hand on the back of 2D's head, and let out a string of moans.

"Not yet, love." The bassist said, and helped 2D stand up. He moved 2D over to the bed and laid him down, spreading his legs, so he could settle in between them. Murdoc reached over to his nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of lube. He began coating his penis, and fingers in it, then threw the bottle on the floor. He slowly slid one finger into the singer, then two. He looked up at 2D. "Ready?" 2D nodded, and the bassist slid his dick into 2D half way. 2D's face scrunched up in pain, and tensed up. Murdoc leaned down and started kissing 2D along his neck, trying to distract him from the pain. 2D started to relax, and Murdoc slid all the way into him, hitting his prostate, 2D gasped, and his head fell back, as he moaned in pleasure. The bassist continued thrusting in and out of the singer, getting faster with each thrust, each time hitting his prostate. 2D dug his nails into Murdoc's back, and moaned the older man's name. Murdoc smiled down at him, and reached between them, taking the younger man's dick into his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 2D let out a loud moan, and cum onto Murdoc's hand and his own stomach. Murdoc thrusted in three more times and came into 2D, as well. He pulled out, and laid next to 2D. They looked at each other breathlessly.

"Wow." 2D muttered. Murdoc smiled at him.

"Wow indeed, love."

They both got under the blanket, and fell asleep in each other's arms...

**I hoped you guys liked it! I kinda just put it together pretty fast :P if theres any tips you guys have for me, I'd love to hear them to better my stories! review, rate, comment, whatever! 3**


End file.
